Homme, femme ou ange
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ Charlie et Sam sont bien décidés à faire craquer Dean, et quoi de mieux que de jouer avec ses nerfs en le rendant jaloux ?


**.:: HOMME, FEMME OU ANGE... ::.**

 _Bon, encore une petite idée qui me trainait dans la tête en trottinant, du coup, fallait exorciser tout ça en le mettant par écrit...  
Un Dean jaloux et le duo Sam / Charlie qui joue (le duo) les entremetteur, voilà ce que ça pourrait donner dans cette version de l'idée... !  
_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^_

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel_  
 _ **Type :** OS / Ficlet_  
 _ **Rating :** K_  
 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après..._  
 _ **Note :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes en tout genre dans le texte..._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Homme, femme ou ange... ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

Sam était persuadé du côté infaillible de son plan. Il faut dire que Castiel, tellement naïf, tomba facilement dans les filets de la rouquine, se laissant attraper le bras, la suivant avec plaisir au restaurant, l'accompagnant faire du shopping, quitte à lui donner son avis sur les sous-vêtements qu'elle s'offrait... Dean avait fini par trouver étrange le comportement de son amie. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle soudainement autant à l'ange, et depuis quand étaient-ils si proches ? Il posa donc la question à Charlie, non sans tenter de cacher la pointe de jalousie que ses propos sous-entendaient, mais en vain. Ce à quoi elle répondit ce qui avait été convenu avec Sam.

\- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de Castiel...

Dean ne put complètement retenir le choc que cela fut pour lui. Il regardait fixement Charlie, complètement sidéré. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris mais comme elle n'ajoutait rien, Dean leva furtivement les yeux sur Sam qui maintint son regard, confirmant silencieusement les propos de leur amie.

\- M... M-m-mais-mais depuis quand ? Finit par bafouiller Dean, se maudissant à l'idée de laisser transparaître ses émotions.

\- J'en sais rien... Répondit Charlie d'une petite voix. Je n'en étais pas certaine au début, j'étais tellement troublée par ce que je ressentais. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas si étrange que ça au final...

\- Pourtant tu... Enfin, tu... Tu aimes les nanas normalement non ? Demanda Dean sans plus en être si sûr.

\- C'est vrai, mais... Justement, c'est là que j'ai compris qu'un ange ne se définissait pas par son véhicule. Castiel n'est pas un homme, ni une femme d'ailleurs. Il est un ange. Le hasard a voulu qu'il choisisse un véhicule masculin mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir le physique d'une femme. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'aimer un ange, c'est aimer une personne, une âme, et non un corps...

Dean sembla surpris par l'observation de Charlie, comme si quelque chose venait de lui faire tilt. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête d'une main, l'autre sur la hanche, et s'assura :  
\- Et donc... Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui... ?

\- Voilà... Confirma la rouquine avant de se tourner vers Sam qui lui fit un clin d'oeil discret afin que Dean ne le remarque pas.

Charlie avait du mal à tenir le coup. Plus elle parlait, argumentait et étalait ses faux sentiments pour Castiel, plus elle voyait le regard de Dean s'assombrir, elle le sentait peser sur elle.  
Pendant que Sam en rajoutait une couche :  
\- Et Castiel semble t'apprécier de plus en plus également, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? S'étonna brusquement Dean, tout en jetant un regard affolé à son frère.

\- Disons qu'il l'a laissé comprendre, et ça se devine facilement. Répondit Sam en haussant les épaules, l'air détaché. Il la suit partout, il accepte toutes ses invitations... Ça ne trompe pas !

Les yeux de Dean devinrent tristes, mais il sourit malgré tout. L'effort était difficile, mais il tentait de sauver la face, et dit :  
\- Et bien je suis ravi pour vous...

Dean détourna les yeux rapidement et quitta la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Charlie explosa :  
\- C'est horrible de lui faire ça !

\- C'est pour son bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par craquer...

\- Dans combien de temps ?

Sam dû avouer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, et avec son frère, cela pouvait durer longtemps. Mais il préférait rester optimiste et sourit à Charlie sans pour autant pouvoir donner de réponse.

Et cela dura...

Pendant trois semaines, profitant de l'innocence de Castiel qui n'y voyait que du feu, Charlie sortit le grand jeu, lançant des regards aguicheurs à l'ange, lui posant les mains sur le torse, la nuque, les cuisses quand elle lui parlait, riant à tout ce qu'il disait. Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa jalousie et la faisait transparaître à grand coup de _« Vous dites si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls ! »_.  
Castiel, quant à lui, était ravi de voir son amitié avec Charlie se renforcer de par cette complicité, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean devenait de plus en plus acerbe. Il finit par confier à Charlie que le comportement de Dean le faisait souffrir. Elle ne su quoi répondre pour le réconforter, se sentant coupable de cette situation.

Un soir, elle prit Sam à part, abandonnant Castiel et Dean devant la télévision, dans le salon du bunker, et lui dit :  
\- J'en peux plus, ça fait trop de mal à Dean, ainsi qu'à Castiel...

\- Si seulement il pouvait être moins fier et obstiné ! Lâcha Sam, les mains sur les hanches.

\- En même temps, comment veux-tu qu'il se déclare s'il pense que Castiel est amoureux de moi ?

\- Crois moi, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêche de parler... !

\- Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ne voit même pas que Castiel n'attend que ça... Quand il se perd à l'observer avec toute la tendresse du monde...

\- Et que Dean lui rend son regard jusqu'à en oublier tout ce qui l'entoure...

\- Ouais... Un de ces regards _"Non mais de quoi tu parles ?"_ comme dirait Dean. Décrivit Charlie en signant les guillemets.

Elle soupira avant d'annoncer :  
\- Bon, ce soir, je joue ma dernière carte. Si ça ne le décide pas, j'arrête tout !

Sam n'eut pas le temps de demander à Charlie ce qu'elle préparait que déjà elle repartait du côté du salon où Castiel s'était rapproché du chasseur. Mais Dean ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop perdu dans ses pensées, le visage fermé, sourcils froncés, bras croisés. Le regard de Castiel exprimait un brin de tristesse, juste ce qu'il fallait pour décider Charlie à mettre son idée à exécution, aussi difficile que cela puisse être pour elle, comme pour Dean quand elle se serait lancée.

Elle s'assit à côté de l'ange alors que Sam s'installait sur le petit fauteuil à côté du canapé, penché sur son ordinateur, tout en gardant un oeil sur ce que Charlie préparait. Elle réussit subtilement à se blottir contre le noiraud et se pencha sur son épaule, sous l'oeil agacé de Dean. Charlie le remarqua et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de Castiel. Lui seul entendit ce que la jeune femme lui dit et cela le surprit au point qu'il se tourna vivement face à Charlie, les yeux hagards. C'est à cet instant qu'elle l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'elle le pu.

Castiel eu un léger mouvement de recul qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber contre Dean qui les observait, estomaqué. Sam fut également surpris mais comprit rapidement ce qu'espérait Charlie en faisait ça. Il observa donc son frère afin de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, Dean se releva d'un bond en repoussant le faux couple, et déclara :  
\- Bordel, vous dites si je vous dérange !

\- Dean... Tenta Castiel qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et qui retenait doucement Charlie.

\- T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Lança brusquement Dean à Charlie. Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, à toi et l'emplumé !

Charlie ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il tournait les talons, fou de rage, pour rejoindre le garage. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il alla donc chercher sa voiture, son bébé, cette amie qui jamais ne l'avait lâchée ni trahie, pour se rendre dans le bar le plus proche. Il avait besoin d'un verre, peut-être même deux, trois... Beaucoup !

\- Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi têtu que lui ! S'emporta Charlie.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui vient de se passer... Dit Castiel en relevant un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu dit que Dean m'aimait juste avant ?...

\- Parce que c'est la vérité Cass... Je t'ai embrassé pour tenter de l'aider à se l'avouer et le faire réagir...

Castiel se figea, fixant Charlie du regard. Ses yeux tremblaient d'espoir mais il avait pourtant du mal à y croire.

\- Mais si vraiment il m'aime, en quoi est-ce que m'embrasser aurait dû le faire réagir ? Demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, reprit Sam à l'attention de l'ange, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de t'aimer en secret. On espérait juste réussir à le faire craquer, par jalousie... Tu comprends ?

Castiel avait du mal à assimiler l'information. Elle tournait dans sa tête sans jamais vouloir s'ancrer dans son esprit. Il observait Sam, le regard perdu.

\- Hey Cass ? T'es avec nous ? Lança Charlie en secouant sa main devant les yeux de l'ange.

\- Mais, j-... C'est... M-mais... Heu, c'est, je- Co-comment... ?

\- Ouais, ça chamboule toujours un peu la première fois, dit Sam en riant de l'état abasourdi de Castiel.

Charlie expliqua plus en détail le subterfuge auquel ils avaient pensé pour que Dean finisse par avouer ses sentiments. Castiel continuait à trouver l'idée tirée par les cheveux, d'autant que le résultat n'était pas vraiment probant. Sam tenta donc de joindre son frère par téléphone afin de savoir où il en était de son côté, mais sans succès. Ils décidèrent donc de l'attendre pour lui expliquer la situation à son retour. Trois heures pendant lesquelles Charlie et Sam tentèrent de convaincre Castiel que Dean avait effectivement des sentiments pour lui mais que sa nature légèrement machos et carrément coureur de jupon l'empêchait d'assumer pleinement.

\- Tu devrais faire le premier pas. Je pense que ça l'aiderait... Déclara Charlie.

\- Mais s'il ne veut pas ? Il m'a toujours repoussé, mis des distance entre lui et moi... Je ne pense pas que...

\- Cass... Je t'assure, tente ta chance, assura Charlie avec un clin d'oeil.

Castiel réfléchit un instant à la proposition. Il risquait gros à se lancer, mais si Charlie et Sam disaient vrai, il regretterai davantage de ne pas avoir tenté. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que Dean était de retour, quelque peu éméché et encore furieux. Ses trois amis ne purent se retenir de penser qu'il avait conduit alors qu'il était saoul mais heureusement, il avait réussi à revenir sans se tuer en chemin.

\- Dean ! Tenta Sam, tout en se disant que son frère n'était peut-être pas en état de les écouter.

\- Si tu veux me faire la morale, sache que ce n'est vraiment pas le soir !

\- Dean, tu devrais... Commença Castiel avant d'être interrompu par le chasseur.

\- Toi fous-moi la paix, ok ? Reste avec ta dulcinée et lâche-moi !

\- Calme-toi, Dean, c'est pas du tout ce que tu cr-... Dit Charlie à son tour.

\- Ah ouais ? J'l'ai peut-être rêvé que tu lui as sauté dessus ?

\- Dean ! S'écria brutalement Castiel, faisant taire tout le monde.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'ange qui était lui aussi irrité de voir Dean se mettre dans un état pareil plutôt que d'oser dire ce qu'il ressent.

\- Ils l'ont fait pour toi Dean ! Reprit Castiel. Pour nous ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu agisses comme un idiot ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies jamais d'être honnête ? Si ce n'est pas avec moi, sois-le au moins avec toi-même ?

Dean ne disait plus rien, il essayait de comprendre où voulait en venir Castiel avec son discours.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Charlie et moi ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié. Je ne ressentirai jamais pour elle ce que je ressens pour toi Dean. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es le seul à ne pas le voir ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, il voulait répliquer. Il avait le regard encore quelque peu embrumé et les joues rouges, mais peut-être que l'alcool n'était pas le seul coupable de ce résultat. Il finit par réussir à prononcer quelques sons mais ne fut pas des plus éloquent :  
\- Heu... Ce.. Qu-qu-... ?

Et il tenta de retrouver un peu de prestance, se redressant, reniflant un coup et faisant disparaître ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Mais son ivresse ne lui permettait pas d'être totalement convaincant.

\- Tu te permets de te mettre en colère alors que tu n'avais qu'à tenter ta chance pour avoir ce que tu veux ! Alors tente ta chance, Dean, ose me dire ce que tu ressens !

Dean chercha du regard un nouveau soutien de la part de son frère ou de Charlie, mais tous deux hochèrent la tête négativement. Ils ne l'aideraient pas sur ce coup. Il allait devoir parler. Alors Dean se frotta la tête des deux mains, cherchant les mots. Il fronçait les sourcils, se mordillait les lèvres, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Il sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau, serra les dents et explosa :  
\- Merde Cass ! Tu fais chier ! Je... Je...

\- Tu quoi ? Insista Castiel sans tenir compte de l'humeur exécrable de Dean.

\- Je...

Dean détourna la tête avant de s'écrier :  
\- Bordel ! Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens ? C'est si difficile à deviner pour qu'on soit obligé d'en parler ? Mais évidemment, monsieur l'ange ne pige jamais rien à rien !

La rage de Dean le rendait fébrile. Il était terriblement contrarié et tendu, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il fixait Castiel dans les yeux, sans plus penser aux deux autres spectateurs.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Cass... Lâcha Dean dans un soupire, fatigué d'avoir raison concernant la naïveté de l'ange.

\- Je crois qu'il vient de dire qu'il t'aimait, expliqua Charlie, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Tu as dit ça ? S'étonna Castiel, plongeant son regard étonné dans celui de Dean qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux.

\- À sa façon, répondit Sam à la place de son frère.

Castiel observa d'autant plus attentivement Dean afin de s'assurer que c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il pu observer le visage du chasseur s'adoucir sans pour autant se décrisper, puis rougir avant de se détourner de l'emprise céruléenne de Castiel.

\- C'est vrai, Dean ? Finit par demander l'ange.

\- Oh Cass, m'oblige pas... Souffla Dean d'un ton las, roulant des yeux.

Mais en voyant Castiel froncer une nouvelle fois les sourcils, Dean renforça son soupire, sortit ses mains de ses poches et s'avança jusqu'à l'ange, lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans cérémonie. Juste ses lèvres posées sur celles de Castiel, les yeux clos, mais il se sentait frissonner de la tête aux pieds par ce simple contact.  
Il se surprit à penser qu'il remerciait l'alcool de lui donner le courage d'embrasser Castiel, conscient que sans ça il aurait certainement évité la conversation. Il se doutait également qu'il aurait du mal à être naturel le lendemain, n'ayant clairement pas assez bu pour oublier. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était ce qu'il osait faire, enfin, poussé à bout. Il devait, une fois pour toute, montrer à Castiel qu'il le voulait pour lui, ne plus risquer de le laisser partir avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme il l'avait cru avec Charlie.

Et ne l'avait-elle pas si justement dit ?  
Castiel n'était pas vraiment un homme, ni même une femme d'ailleurs.  
Il était un ange...  
Et quel mal y avait-il à aimer un ange ?  
Certainement aucun...

Charlie et Sam, quant à eux, observaient la scène en silence, trop surpris par l'initiative de Dean pour laisser échapper le moindre son.

Une fois que Dean relâcha Castiel, tous deux encore un peu essoufflés, plus par l'émotion que par le baiser, il tenta de retrouver son air furieux et, fixant le noiraud, déclara brusquement :  
\- J'espère que cette fois tu auras compris !

\- Heu, je... Je ne suis pas certain... Répondit Castiel, étrangement sérieux, avant de baisser les yeux, en souriant timidement.

.

 **:: FIN ::**


End file.
